


The Dragon and The Island Prince

by Yeenteeth



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gladion is a freaky hybrid, Hey check it out weird shit, Like. All the things, M/M, Multi, That eats things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteeth/pseuds/Yeenteeth
Summary: Hau, now an island Kahuna, visits an old friend, only to find he's not anything like he used to be. Gladion, now the Aether President, is rigid, rich, fancy, and not at all the edgy 13-year-old Hau knew. Gladion is different. He notices things about Hau before anyone else and always seems to have one stern eye on him. But most of all, Gladion falls ill often and pounces on every meal like it may be his last. Hau knows something is amiss with Gladion, although everyone denies it. Hau supposes it's up to him to find out what.





	1. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Moon's intended visit to an old friend at the Aether Paradise gets a little extended by a storm. This leads to the two of them discovering that old Gladion is much different than before.

Thunder cracked over the open sea. Among the massive waves, a large white building towered, although it fared no better than the water, rumbling and flashing with bright white lights. Inside the building, a man and a pokemon stood, glaring each other down, both growling. The man was clearly exhausted, beaten and bleeding and bruised. He panted heavily, a new trickle of blood streaming from somewhere beyond his hairline. He wiped it away and ran at the pokemon again, smirking and panting hard. It roared and lunged towards him. They met in the middle, this time with a bright flash of light and a scream of pain from the man, who collapsed on the floor.

A woman rushed into the lab, her face bent with worry and eyes clouding with tears. She jolted back quickly as the man snapped at her, his eyes turned red and blazing with a feral fury. His jaws dripped with deep, red fluid and the woman glanced to her hand. A searing hot pain shot up her arm as she gazed at her now-mangled hand. She had researched the pokemon he had fused with before. She knew what to do. She sat still, making no noise other than breathing.

He snarled and sniffed the air, not even seeing her. She trembled slightly. The man didn't even seem to be able to see her as he discovered his discarded glasses on the floor. It seemed like hours until one of the employees made a move, barreling into the lab and immediatley getting pounced on. The poor thing didn't even have time to scream before the beast of a man's teeth descended upon him. The woman felt horrid taking advantage of the employee's gory and undoubtedly painful death, but it was her only chance to escape. She slipped away, barely even noticed, as he devoured the unfortunate soul.

The woman hugged her arm close and went back to the control room, her breathing shaky and her entire body trembling. She watched everything happen from the control room, confined behind a glass screen, safe. She watched as the young man she had raised tore one of his own workers apart, ripping him apart limb from limb with only his teeth. It was gruesome, and the woman couldn't bear to watch for long. As the horrible sounds of snarling and flesh tearing ceased from over the security speakers in the control room, she looked again.

He was backing away from his meal, shaking his head and tearing up. He furiously tried to wipe the blood off his face, off his hands, and he started to sob. He spoke sputtering, incoherent words between sobs that racked his whole body, and collapsed again to the floor. He hiccuped and cried, and finally spoke one phrase everyone there heard loud and clear among their horrified silence.

"I'm a monster...."

●○●○●○●○●○●○  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
●○●○●○●○●○●○

"Aren't you excited?!"

"Ecstatic."

"Right, you're never excited." Hau sighed as he shouldered his backpack. "But can you at least try?" He made a little pouty face, letting his bottom lip jut out and his eyes shine.

"I can when you make that stupid kicked-rockruff face. I gotta admit, it'll be nice to see that asshole again." Moon smiled faintly, remembering Gladion in all his edgy glory. She wondered if he was the same as he used to be. Bitter and stubborn and cold. She had no clue why Hau could ever crush on that idiot. He was barely even around anymore. "I don't know how you still believe he even sorta wants to see us. He never calls anymore and it took him a week to respond to the letter we sent him," Moon grumbled, perking a brow and lowering her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose.

Hau laughed and shrugged. "He's the Aether President! He's gotta be a busy guy! He's probably caught up in some science crap or something," he chuckled, yawning and stretching as he pulled the ride pager from the pocket of his mantle. "I mean, he gave us those Type: Nulls, right? He cared enough to entrust us with them, didn't he?" He smiled and took the ball off his belt. His had since evolved into a Silvally, and he adored it. He had affectionately named it Gladion, and they had become as good of friends as Hau wished he could be with the real Gladion. But he had a chance now!

He was drawn from his thoughts by a scoff from Moon as she drew her ride pager as well. They both paged their charizards, and Moon hopped on challengingly. Hau leaped on his own and the two took off, racing each other out onto the open sea, barking challenges into the air and making precarious leaps and dives on the pokemon's backs. Hau hopped off his charizard first, whooping and cackling victoriously. Moon followed after, slugging him heartily in the shoulder and walking into the building without waiting up. Hau scrambled after her, only to crash into a familiar face.

"Wicke! Howzit? You look great!" He waved to the woman in the purple sweater, smiling his signature huge grin.

Wicke smiled back and laughed bashfully. "Oh, Hau, you're too sweet. Let me get you the President! He's been dying to see you two," she told them as Moon sauntered to join Hau while they waited. The older woman disappeared to higher floors on the lift, and returned a few minutes later with the man they had been hoping to see.

Gladion.

He looked so different! His hair fell long and blonde over his face, like normal, but it also curled over his shoulder in a staggeringly long braid. His eyes were a vibrant crimson color, and they shone with an amiable light. His face was only defiled by a single, pink scar. His face was split by a dashing smile, and he stood straight up. A long, flowing lab coat fell around his legs and heavy-looking knee-high boots sparkled with what looked like a fresh shine. He grinned broadly and spread his arms welcomingly as the lift stopped and he stepped off to approach them. "Hau! Moon! My old friends, how are you? The years seem to have been well to you both," he purred, embracing them both.

Hau smiled and squeezed him in return, lifting him up and laughing heartily. "Gladion! It's good to see you, old pal!" Hau spun around with Gladion in his arms, the other man laughing happily as Hau put him down.

"My, my, someone has gotten quite strong now, hasn't he?" Gladion laughed, seeming out of breath. He smiled and chuckled as he combed his hair back into place with his fingers. He smiled and hummed approvingly. "Moon, things are well with you as well? Your seat in the League hasn't been usurped?"

Moon shook her head pridefully and grinned. "Not by a long shot! You should come and take me on sometime!" She beamed with pride and Gladion chuckled. He nodded and gestured to the exit to the mansion.

"Care to join me? You're both delightful company!" He looped an arm around the pair's waists and lead them back to his home. He had spruced the place up quite a bit. The barred-off windows had been replaced with a rainbow of stained glass, and the main room had become much comfier. "Welcome to my humble home~ I tried to fix it up for you, but it is still a bit shabby... My apologies, my friends," he sighed, picking up a tray with a black bottle and a few wine glasses on it. "Care for a drink?"

Hau nodded curiously and accepted the dark red drink. He took one sip and immediatley regretted his decision as the bitter wine touched his tongue. He tried not to recoil at the taste of it and took another sip. He knew Moon was probably enjoying it, he knew well and good she loved wine. Gladion laughed at the face Hau was apperantly making.

"Hau, would you like something else? I have some soda and such in the fridge, if you'd like. The kitchen is right down the hall." Gladion pointed down a long hallway lined with golden-colored stained glass windows. Hau nodded and walked down the hall, letting the conversation between Moon and Gladion fade behind him.

He wandered into the large kitchen, white and lined with gold. He was afraid to touch anything lest he get fingerprints on any of the nice, spotless kitchenware. He finally worked up the courage to open the fridge and grab a soda. He found obscene amounts of food, ranging from fancy filets of meat that looked hand-made to Lunchables. Hau decided not to disturb his food and left with his soda. As soon as he re-entered to room, Gladion's head snapped to look at him. Lillie, who had arrived while he was gone, readied to leap at the same time. Gladion sighed and smiled and Lillie relaxed her scar-ridden arms. Hau whistled, impressed, at Lillie's strong-looking build. She stood with a scowl on her face (directed at Gladion) and her arms crossed. Gladion turned back to Moon and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. Hau thought it was rather strange, but sat down to finish his drink with everyone else. Just as they finished their drinks, thunder rumbled outside.

"Oh my..." Gladion murmured. "It looks like our guests' stay will be a bit longer than planned. He stroked his chin and smiled broadly. "Wonderful! We do love a pleasant surpise once in a while, don't we Lillie?"

Lillie nodded quietly. It occured to Hau he hadn't heard her say a word since she had arrived.

"Its wonderful to know you'll be joining us for a meal! Extra guests are always welcome at my table." Gladion's ear-to-ear smile didn't fade. Hau thought his teeth were a bit unnervingly sharp. The look on Moon's face agreed. "Dinner was alnost ready anyways. Let's eat, shall we?"

Hau caught Lillie giving Gladion what looked like a warning glare as they all went off to the kitchen. Hau found that rather strange.

Hau found himself restless that night. 

He wasn't sure why. The jovialities of the night should have left him tired and ready to sleep, those sort of things always did. But there was a tugging in his gut, he felt like he needed to be awake. It was an urgent feeling, keeping him awake and on edge. 

The comfortable white sheets couldn't console him either, even in their softness and scent of lavender. He sighed. The slight crashing of the waves outside his open window reminded him of home, and the roar of thunder reminded him why he couldn't be there. He sighed again, louder this time. His raichu was fast asleep already. He never could stay awake for long at night. He tried to close his eyes and lull himself to sleep by pretending he was home, in Iki town, with his window over the cliff open. But the cries of Wingull were absent over the open sea, as were the rustling of grass and trees. All around him was just stark white steel, cold and unwelcoming and making it impossible for him to sleep.

So he eventually decided not to sleep. He rose from his comfy bed and wandered through the hall, out of the front door and into the Paradise. 

It was cold and dark, the white halls barely illuminated and the darkness seemed almost hungry as it spanned in front of him. He plunged into the darkness' open maw, wandering down the sterile halls, at one point down the lift, and into the secret labs. He knew he was welcome down here, since he had helped when they were kids Gladion had always been welcoming. He heard a small commotion coming from Secret Lab D. He wandered closer, and the tugging feeling returned to his stomach as he heard a loud laugh.

Gladion's laugh. 

He carefully crept inside the control room of the glass-screened lab, and had to stifle a gasp at what he saw. The first thing he noticed was the glass, stained with what looked like old blood. Then he saw Lillie, sitting behind the glass, watching something. He dared to creep farther in and peer beyond the glass. He had to bite his lip this time. He was utterly stunned. Gladion stood, towering high over his companion in the lab, who was a simple employee. Gladion looked to be smirking, but Hau's angle couldn't confirm. He seemed to be waiting. The employee leaped into action, diving past him and running hard. Gladion lunged for her, letting out an honest to Arceus _roar_ as his hand caught around her throat. She choked and struggled, trying to wriggle free from his grip. That only made it tighter. Gladion growled, smirked, and tutted smugly.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you were going to be wise and stay put. That would have been boring, now, wouldn't it," He crooned, his smirk growing. The employee stopped squirming, going limp in his grip as her face began to drain of color. "Am I squeezing too hard? Hm, shame," he purred icily. "It would really be bad if this  _hurt_ , now wouldn't it?" He growled, tightening his grasp around her throat even more and making her whimper. His face fell from his sickeningly amused smirk to almost bored. "You didn't have much fight in you now, did you? What a bore," he hissed, releasing her throat and letting her drop to the steel floor. The speakers suddenly hissed and Hau flinched back towards the door. 

"Hey, Gladi? I get that dramatic flair is your thing, but I don't want to sit here all night and watch you tease that poor employee. Can we wrap it up, please?" Lillie was scowling again, and Hau left, shutting the door behind him. 

What did he just see?

○●○●○●○●○●○ 

THE NEXT MORNING

○●○●○●○●○●○

Hau sat, staring at his bowl of cereal blankly. The poor thing was exhausted, he hadn't slept all night. How could he? After what he had seen, sleeping was an absolute no. Gladion sat across the table from his, very busied with his breakfast. Hau couldn't help the fear that had settled in his chest. What had Gladion done?

His head raced with wild thoughts. Moon had left, and soon after, Gladion did as well. He was left alone with Lillie.

"You saw," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You saw him last night. You aren't very sneaky, Hau."

Hau sighed. "What was he doing? What were you doing?"

"That's something you don't need to know."

Hau groaned, but accepted it. He knew it was near impossible to get something out of an Aether they didn't want to share. He nodded and chuckled weakly. "Okay. I-I guess I can live with that," he laughed. "You guys are secretive, but I'm stubborn. I hope you know I'm gonna find out whatever it is you're hiding eventually."

Lillie nodded, with a good-natured smirk. "Yeah, I know."


	2. Love and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere
> 
> Beyond the sea
> 
> She's there, watching for me
> 
> My lover stands on golden sands
> 
> And watches the ships
> 
> That go sailing...
> 
> ...
> 
> Bye-bye sailing
> 
> No more
> 
> Sailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short ass chapter!! The next will ne longer, promise!

The storms didn't seem to want to end. They roared ceaselessly over the sea, preventing Hau and Moon from leaving. With what he had seen still racing in his head from the previous night, leaving was about all poor Hau wanted to do. He wanted nothing to do with the Paradise at the moment, and especially nothing to do with Gladion. Every time the taller man came close, Hau remembered the grip he had on that poor employee that made her face lose it's color. He remembered the bloodstains on the glass. Then he would shudder. He would shudder and gulp and try not to think of Gladion as the sadistic monster he had seen before. He tried not to be afraid every time Gladion touched him. He tried not to flinch every time his crimson eyes laid on him. He knew Gladion meant well, he always knew that, but he couldn't help the coil of fear that curled deep in his gut.

Gladion didn't understand why Hau was so distant. He had been fine yesterday! Perhaps his common sense was just clouded. Did he do something wrong? His mind raced, every question worse and more worrying than the last. He had tried to approach him, tried to get close to him like he wanted to be, but Hau had just made more distance. It was making him a bit frustrated, sparking a violent primal anger... that he quickly supressed. He couldn't just go off and attack Hau. That wouldn't do. So he kept quiet and painfully distant. It tugged at his chest like a weight to be so suddenly far away from his childhood friend. The first human friend he had ever made. His first crush. A crush he still harbored well into his twenties now, as embarrassing and childlike as it was. Did Hau know? Did he know what he was? If he did know, then how? It stressed the poor man so much he was sure his hair, already streaked with silver, was greying even more.

At the moment, Hau sat in Gladion's library, reading a book that had caught his eye. He would glance up occasionally, peering at the blond man chatting with Moon from across the room. He yawned and looked out the window, greyish-orange dusk light filtering through the windows and rain pattering steadily against the stained glass. He yelped as someone sitting down next to him dragged him from his thoughts. Gladion had sat in the loveseat beside him and offered him a brown paper bag.

"Care for a malasada?" His velvety voice stroked Hau's ears and made him blush. His crimson eyes sparkled charmingly and his smile was so genuine Hau couldn't say no. He reached into the bag and took one, smiling at him and not unnerved at all for the first time since that night.

Gladion pulled a fried treat out as well, taking a greedy bite of it and humming happily at the taste. He used his immaculately white sleeve to swipe the sugar and dough from his lips and continued to dig in, barely even stopping to chew as he devoured the malasada like it was the last meal he would ever eat. He let out a satisfied grunt and leaned back in his seat, stretching out to his full height and yawning widely. Hau yawned with him, the action being contagious, and leaned into the plush white cusions. Gladion steadied his black-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose to frame his large, intelligent eyes perfectly where they lay on his face as he read a small copy of a book. His legs were crossed and he had become completely engrossed so quickly. He rested his cheek in his palm, looking relaxed and steady as he read. The man yawned again and stood, folding his page quietly and wordlessly leaving. Hau assumed he was going to bed.

○●○●○●○●○●○●  
The Next Day  
○●○●○●○●○●○●

Hau awoke to a violent thunderclap, so violent it shook him to his core. The storms raged on. Hau peered at his watch. 3:10 AM. Moon was fast asleep in the other bed in the room, snoring softly. Hau smiled, exhausted, and rolled over tensely. He huffed and bit his lip, closing his eyes forcefully and trying hard to get to sleep. He lay like that for long minutes before ginally drifting off again.

He was awakened yet again by a small clatter as something fell off Moon's nightstand, followed by a faint cuss. Hau dared to slowly roll over again, quietly as he could. There stood a tall, lanky figure shrouded in shadows. He recognized it's voice instantly. 

"My, how your hair shines in the moonlight... it must be your namesake. You gorgeous, precious thing..." Gladion's voice was as smooth and slow as ever, but here it was almost scary. What was he doing? Moon was fast asleep, and yet Gladion loomed over her. He ran his spindly fingers through a lock of Moon's thick hair, letting it flow through his fingers like a waterfall. He brushed stray hairs from her face with those long, claw-like nails. He was careful, very careful, not to wake her. He would prefer not to earn a black eye or lose a tooth. Hau watched in shaken awe as Gladion smiled at her, and then quickly shut his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as Gladion turned to pay him attention. Hau breathed deeply, although his heart hammered and his flight instincts were in overdrive. He wanted to leap up and run, but he quickly quelled his instincts best he could as the man sat on his bed and sighed.

"And Hau... sweet, lovely Hau... What I would give for you to be all mine..." Hau dared to open his eye the tiniest crack and look up at him. His crimson eyes shone eerily, and his lab coat reflected the bright moonlight as the clouds cleared. The light caught his teeth, which shone a stark white as well. Gladion stroked his cheek slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, with one cold finger. He shut his eye again, not daring to let him see as Gladion leaned closer. His voice was so quiet and slow as he leaned in to his ear. 

"I know you're awake."


	3. Welling Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All at once, the question that ached in Hau's head came out his mouth.
> 
> "Gladion, what are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tw for vore

Hau's head buzzed. His chest thudded and his eyes were exhausted. His whole body felt heavy and lethargic. He hadn't slept since Gladion's stunt the previous night. Hau sipped his coffee and sat at the kitchen island, sighing and hunching forwards with a tiredness in his whole body that spoke so loudly anyone who saw him could hear it.

Moon glanced over from the seat one away from him, then did a double-take and stared at Hau's horrible condition. "Man, you look like a zombie that got hit by a truck!" Moon took a sip of her own coffee that Hau was half-aware by the smell that water had been substituted with some sort of energy drink. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Hau shook his head drowsily. "Not a wink... storms kept me up," Hau lied pathetically, his head hanging with the weight of an anvil tied to his sore neck. He didn't dare tell Moon what he saw or heard.

"That sucks man." Moon hopped off her seat and stuck her drained mug in the dishwasher. "Take a nap or something today. You look dead," she called as she left. "Gladion asked me to run some errands with Lillie, I'll be back in about an hour!" With that, she was gone, and Hau was alone in the kitchen of the mansion that belonged to the one man he hoped with every aching muscle not to see. As he sat alone in the kitchen, aching and pounding in every inch of his body, Lillie passed. She gave him a look overflowing with sympathy before leaving on Moon's chatty heels. Hau stood, staring at the floor and going to leave the empty kitchen in favor of the likely equally empty library. After all, only one place in the house could contain Gladion, and this early it likely wasn't the library.

He was right, he learned as he smacked dead into a white-clad chest. The place was the kitchen doorway.

"Oh dear! Do be careful," chided the voice he had hoped with all his might not to hear. The fingers he dreaded feeling, cold as a dead man's, nudged his chin upwards to meet smug red eyes. "Keep your chin up. The floor can't be that interesting, can it?" Gladion's long platinum hair wasn't tied up or braided yet, but he was already dressed in a pure white suit Hau hoped his unwashed face didn't ruin. Hau had no energy to be afraid, no life in him to even prod about early that morning. But Gladion was good at reading people. He always had been.

"You were awake early this morning. You really should get to sleep earlier. Being tired does not treat you well, Hau."

Hau knew what he was saying.  _Sleep earlier_ , he said,  _so you don't know when I'm there._ But he didn't dare say a thing. He just made an affirming sound and started off to get himself dressed. A good, hot shower would wake him up.

Gladion stood in his path. His voice was almost smarmy as he spoke again. "Did I wake you? Were you suspicious?" A cold finger brushed his jawline. "Oh, I'm sorry~" he frowned dramatically as he crooned, tilting his head and letting his lower lip jut out.

Sudden claws sent a waking jolt of pain and fear coursing through Hau's body. Gladion drew him so close his breath was hot and petrifying on Hau's ear. Hau squirmed, but the other man's spare hand snatched his collar and pulled aggressively. The blond's almost predatory voice slipped and crawled into his ear like a curious centipede. "You should be careful, dear. You're meddling in dangerous things." His voice turned hard. "And you should know you can't stand in my way.  _I get what I want,_ " he snarled, his voice dripping with an evil venom Hau had never heard before. He chuckled and pulled back from his ear to look Hau dead in his terrified eyes. "What I want shouldn't hurt  _you_ much. You're a central part of what I want. It's anyone else who stands in my way that should run for cover."

Hau nodded shakily. Gladion chuckled again and turned his back on Hau. "Don't worry your pretty little head too much about it. I have everything under control."

 

To be frank, that's exactly what Hau was afraid of.

 

Hau was still shaking afraid when Moon returned. She lunged to root through his things for his medications. Lillie has taken to speaking with him, which was something she had rarely done. Her scar-ridden arms did well to comfort him when they wrapped around him, and her quiet voice thrumming in her chest was a welcomed feeling. Moon brought two pills and comforting words to him. Gladion eventually returned as well and made breakfast. Hau kept his head down the entire time and Lillie kept her hard eyes trained right on him. As everyone left, he was alone with Gladion yet again. The young blond approached him slowly. He felt a cold, clawed hand on his back and heard two simple words drift quietly from Gladion's mouth.

"I'm sorry." A long, heavy sigh. "I shouldn't have scared you like that. What I said was.... in poor taste. Ill-advised, if you will. Hurtful. Scary." He rubbed Hau's back up and down and Hau shyly, tensely welcomed the cold palm. Red stewing volcanoes of emotion met soulful earthy seas as they looked at each other. Gladion was filled to the brim with regret. It was obvious. The confident way he carried himself, the authoritative air to his voice, the sureness in his eyes were all gone. Swept away with the wave of regret that crashed over him and pulled his confidence away like pebbles in the tide.

Without warning, Gladion hugged him tight. His bony arms held massive strength as he squeezed Hau with all his loving might. Hau felt him trembling. Gladion pulled away, his shame spilling over through his eyes. "Please..." he pleaded. "Let me make it up to you." His tears poured out over his cheeks and dripped off his chin. "I'll make it up to you for making you so afraid! I didn't mean to frighten you! I didn't even mean for any of that to come out." His grip on him was weak now. Hau returned the hug gently. His weak, shaky grip was all Hau needed. He couldn't be afraid of this pathetic mess hugging him. It was the predator he had seen before that scared him. All at once, the question that ached in Hau's head came out his mouth.

"Gladion, what are you?"

The blond looked up at him, his pathetic red eyes filled with what looked like pain. He had never seen Gladion so weak. He never dared to let anyone see his weakness. Yet here he was. Weak and sobbing in Hau's arms. His voice shook something saddening. "I-I'm... something you don't deserve to see..." he whined. Gladion stood and left, walking off on shaky legs. Hau watched him go. He wondered what that meant.

 

 

Later that day, Hau went to drag Gladion away from his office late at night. The sun had gone down hours ago and Gladion was still at work. Hau had drawn the short straw against Moon and been sent to pull him away. He searched the place, following vague instructions from employees on where to find the President. He searched the labs, Gladion's office, the Conservation Area, the whole place, until just one place was left. The only place he could be. The lab where Hau had seen it. Hesitantly, he pushed open the door. A pair of familiar alien faces watched something with wonder and awe. Hau looked past the bloody glass to see what they were watching. His breatch caught in his throat as he saw the scene in front of him.

Gladion.

_Devouring an employee._

_**A whole, live employee**_.

He watched, floored with horror, as Gladion used a clawed hand on the poor thing's face to force them farther down his throat with a loud, wet gulp. He couldn't even bear to watch after that and scrambled out of the lab, running down the hall and only stopping to breathe once he was safely past the door.

_Dear Arceus, what is he?!_


	4. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lighthearted moment was quickly silenced by a honey slow voice, laced with a slight venom. Venom that suggested he had been listening the whole time, and was not happy about what he heard.
> 
> "Ask me what?"  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> A chase ensues.

Gladion was a powerful prescence. He knew that well. His broad chest, scrutinizing eyes, and uptight habits imposed well on other people and made his job much easier. The Paradise was always tidy and clean, the pokemon well cared for, the employees never stepping out of line. Gladion's little secret was well-known among his staff as well, adding to his imposing authority. Nobody wanted to cross the man who could devour them should they do so. Despite all of these things, he tried his best to be kind. He was strict, but not mean. Never mean. He wanted respect from people, not fear. But fear plagued the mind of one of the people he wanted close to him. Fear was his enemy at the moment. Gladion didn't know what he could do to remedy the fear in Hau's heart and mind of him. 

 

Hau sat once again at the dreaded kitchen island, sipping his coffee and staring across the ocean. It was clear today, but dark clouds loomed in the distance. A storm wasn't far off. He wasn't aware of the other presence in the room until it spoke.

"That looks like a bad storm... A hurricane, possibly." Gladion mumbled, leaning on the back of Hau's chair and looking out with him. 

Hau peered back and gulped. 

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just here for a cup of coffee and to check in on my guests! You do look worlds better this morning. Did you get enough sleep?" He yawns, showing off rows of sharp teeth.

Hau gulped again. "Plenty..." 

Gladion's smile melted away. He frowned. "Why the long face, dear? You look afraid." 

Hau looked away from him, his mind buzzing wildly. He saw this man eat someone alive, swallow a human being whole. He peered down to Gladion's body. The person he had seen Gladion eat was no more than a bit of pudge on his belly, likely to be gone by evening. A lump formed in Hau's throat. He felt like a caged chicken headed to the slaughter. He could well end up a meal too. 

Gladion patted his head. "Ah, I'll leave you alone. Anxiety. I understand." There was a shaky chord of remorse in his voice as he poured a new cup of coffee and left. Hau watched him go and get replaced by Moon. 

"What was that all about? You looked like Glad had a knife to your throat. Talk to me, buddy." Moon swung into a seat next to him and hugged him gently.

Hau shook his head. "You'll think I'm nuts."

"I already think you're nuts, or at least going nuts currently." Moon smiled warmly. That was her way of telling him he could tell her anything. Hau loved that about her. Always making serious matters a little lighter.

Hau took a deep breath. He was still so afraid. Moon waited patiently. "I... I saw him... Gladion...eating someone...." Hau looked away before he could see Moon's eyes go wide. 

"Eating someone? Wait, like, cannibalism eating someone or vore eating someone?" She seemed to be asking a genuine question. 

Hau couldn't supress a weak little giggle. "Vore."

Moon's eyes went even wider than they were before. Hau couldn't say he was sure they wouldn't pop out of her skull. "No way. That's... super weird to think about. Gladion like, swallowing someone whole... Is he into vore?"

Hau snorted. He knew Moon was trying to make him feel better. "I dunno! Ask Gladion!" 

The lighthearted moment was quickly silenced by a honey slow voice, laced with a slight venom. Venom that suggested he had been listening the whole time, and was not happy about what he heard.

"Ask me what?" Gladion asked them, the hint of anger in his voice stopping their laughter short. His crimson eyes made no effort to hide his anger. He was pissed that Hau had revealed his little secret. But he smiled anyways. He knew what, and he made it clear. "So Hau, you know what I've been hiding. Now Moon does, too. Did it occur to you, maybe I was hiding it for your own good? For the good of all of us?!" His pearly white teeth glinted in the dim mood light, which now made the room ominously dark. 

Hau gulped and rubbed his neck as he saw them. Those teeth were made for killing.

A deep, inhuman growl came from Gladion's throat. He bared his deadly sharp teeth and growled again, the sound rumbling deep in his throat and echoing in his mouth with a hollow echo. Someone snatched him suddenly from behind, eliciting a yowl of fury. 

"Go, get out, run!" 

Hau didn't even turn to see who was yelling at them before scrambling away, out of the mansion and down the path towards the Paradise. Gladion's furious roar was on his heels as he charged after him. Moon was ahead of him, far more fast and agile. Hau could already feel his breathing tearing at his throat like angry claws. He couldn't stop. Stopping would mean death. So he ran. He heard the pounding of Gladion running after him not far behind. Of course, the lithe man would be fast. Faster than him. He roared, leaping for him with a wild glint in his beautiful red eyes.

In that moment, a moment that should have been terrifying, Hau realized something. This was not Gladion. This savage beast leaping for the kill was not the kind man he knew. This fact freed Hau's muscles to fight back, grabbing him by the neck and flinging him into the wall of the Paradise. Gladion's eyes went wide and he shoom himself off, a long black tail now branching from his spine just above his belt loop. Hau cracked a smirk. Of all the people to fight back, Gladion couldn't have expected something so fierce from sweet Hau.

"Surprise!" 

Gladion leaped for Hau and Hau swept aside before he could be grabbed in furious, deadly claws. Gladion growled and snorted smoke, pacing close. Hau was ready now, but he didn't know how long he could fight such a beast. As he lost himself in thought, a startled roar came from only a few feet in front of him. Gladion was laying on the iron floor, squirming and snarling. Moon was watching in shock, her eyes trained on the owner of the tall white heels pinning the wild man to the floor as he huffed angrily. He looked to be calming down.

The Kahuna's eyes looked up slender legs, up to an hourglass figure, to a stern face he'd recognize anywhere. Gladion, who looked to have a hold of himself, smiled sheepishly up at her blazing yellow eyes.

"I expect more than a savage beast out of my son."

With startling, VERY startling strength, Lusamine hefted Gladion from the ground by his lizard-like tail. She glared hard at him as she dropped him to let the President stand. Gladion grinned an awkward, sharp-toothed grin and waved nervously, huddling close to himself as if to protect himself from the stern eyes of the woman in front of him. Even his newly revealed tail curled over his ankles as he shrank away.

"Hello, Mother..."


	5. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Gladion finally spills his story, and the reasoning behind all that Hau has seen. Remedy seems to be in sight for them all.

Hau plopped down on the couch, right across from Gladion. Moon sat to his right, and Lusamine and Lillie on both sides of Gladion. The poor man looked ashamed with his eyes turned to the floor and his back hunched over like that. Pathetic, even, especially for someone so intimidating.

 

Lillie was the first to speak. "I want to get one thing across now. My brother is not inherently dangerous.”

 

Hau cocked his head in confusion. Why would he be inherently dangerous? He knew there was good in Gladion’s golden heart, there always had been. He was a good man of honesty and kindness. Hau was simply afraid of what he might do. What he could do.

 

Gladion finally piped up after what felt like years of choked silence. “Let me elaborate.” He begun a story, his handsome voice rising dramatically as he told it…

 

_The young man and the beast locked eyes easily. Two contending powers, fighting silently for control over each other. The young man smirked, and the beast growled, shying into the brush and snarling._

_“What’s the verdict, Sir?”_

_“I can manage. I’ve taken on bigger fixer uppers.” He chuckled and braced his hands on his hips, calling into the brush. “Hear that? You won’t be defiant long!” He laughed aloud this time, a sharp bark that rang out loudly around the aviary._

 

_The little woman clad in white beside him tittered nervously._

 

_He wasn’t as in control as he thought. Here he had it cornered, deep in the labs, but he wasn’t sure how long he could keep his employees safe. He grit his teeth. The hydreigon roared, the two heads on its arms snapping at him angrily. “Oh yeah? You want to take me on? Let us duel! En gardé!” He braced himself and ran hard for the beastly pokemon, leaping towards it. It lunged for him at the same time._

 

_Pained screamed through the man’s body, coursing through every vein and pulsing with every heartbeat. He screamed as the pain did. Tendons and joints crackled and muscles contracted and sang horrible songs of pain. He dropped to the floor with a pulse of pure agony. He couldn’t see, everything hurt, his ears rang and his head pounded._

 

_He growled as a pinkish shape ran towards him. As it reached to touch him, he lashed out in fear, grabbing. Something ripped as it pulled away._

 

_Blood. Blood was in his mouth. Dripping off his teeth, soaking his tongue, trickling down his throat. Delicious. His stomach snarled with painful hunger. The blood was decadent in his mouth and warm in his aching stomach._

 

_He couldn’t see anything, but he felt glass beneath his hand. His glasses. He stepped over them._

 

_The pinkish shape was gone, but a new white one came at him. His brain made a quick connection. This was the same thing as the pink one. There would be blood if he attacked it. Blood meant meat. Meat meant food. Food meant his stomach would stop hurting. He lunged and attacked. Dimly, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the pink shape leave, dripping dark red. He didn’t leave his meal. His head cleared as he ate, no longer crazed with hunger and pain._

 

_His eyes went wide as he picked up his glasses and placed them neatly on his face. A person, he realized. He ate a person. He shook his head, tearing up and gasping with horror. No! No no no… he didn’t do this! He couldn’t have! He would have believed himself if the taste of blood wasn’t fresh in his mouth and the warmth of meat that had just been alive in his stomach. He huffed and scrambled against the wall._

 

**_“I’m a monster…”_ **

 

Hau was swept with regret. Regret for being afraid, regret for staying away, regret for making him feel rejected. “Gladion… I-I never knew all of that happened. I’m… so sorry.”

 

Gladion, through his tears, smiled at him. “It’s alright. We understand each other a bit better now, yes?”

 

Hau nodded, a deep flush of embarrassment on his face. Gladion hugged him gently with one arm, and a startled Moon with the other.

 

“I just want you two to know that I would never, ever hurt you. You’re safe with me, I promise.”

 

Hau nodded and snuggled up to him.

This really was his old friend.

 

Moon, on his other shoulder, was hugging him tightly back. Gladion clapped his hands and rubbed them together as they finally pulled away. “So! How does a nice, homemade supper sound to everyone?”

 

"Hella.” Moon yawned.

 

“Sounds good to me!”


End file.
